The primary objective of this multi-center, randomized masked, clinical trial is to evaluate the efficacy of inhaled NO in the treatment of term and near-term infants with hypoxic respirator failure. The trial will compare inhaled NO therapy to a control group that receives oxygen as a control and will otherwise incorporate conventional management strategies, specifically with surfactant and high frequency ventilation, as adjuncts to inhaled NO therapy.